A New Day Has Come
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: After a hard day on the job, things get a little heated at Ryo's. Lime. One Shot


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, or Celine Dion's lyrics  
  
Yes, finally, my first FAKE fic. Might be a little mundane to most of you,  
but read anyway, you might like it ^^  
  
//A new day  
A new day//  
  
A smile slowly crept up onto Dee's face as Ryo slowly entered the office  
and sat down at the desk in front of him. He was so cute, but strictly made  
it a fact that he wasn't "that way". Ignoring the eye straining paperwork  
that lay in front of him, Dee glued his rather intense gaze upon his  
beloved partner. Ryo muttered his greetings and sat down with his freshly  
brewed mug of coffee, ready to start the long and boring day.  
  
//I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear//  
  
It was love at first sight. Oh, was it ever. Of course, Dee had to pretend  
at first he didn't take an interest in Ryo, but the second they left that  
office, he was all over him, bombarding the "rookie" with all sorts of  
questions. He was secretly hitting on him and didn't reveal he was until  
the first time he had kissed him. But even then he didn't let go on how he  
truly felt. Then there was that night he was sick. That jerk JJ wouldn't  
take off unless Dee went with him. Boy, did he show him.  
  
//Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you//  
  
"Dee, hello!"  
Dee snapped back into the real world as Ryo was waving his hand in view.  
"What?"  
"It's time to leave, or have you forgotten?" he questioned, grabbing his  
jacket and throwing it on. Time to leave? Already? Damn, time flew.  
In the midst of donning his own jacket, he had wondered curiously where all  
the paperwork had gone.  
Shrugging it off, he left the office with Ryo and stepped out into the  
chilled air.  
"Feel like going out to get a bite to eat?" Dee asked, slapping his hand  
onto Ryo's shoulder. "My treat."  
Ryo looked rather surprised, as if he had never done this before.  
"Um...actually I gotta get home."  
Dee hit his back. "Come on, what's a meal between buddies, huh?"  
"I can cook just fine," Ryo offered.  
As if Dee were aiming for that sort of response, he nodded and winked. "Oh  
I bet you can."  
  
//Hush, love//  
  
Ryo turned his head to look away from the silly look on Dee's face and to  
hide his blushing. As much as he said he wasn't like that, Dee would never  
listen. Whenever they were alone, Dee would always find the most perfect  
opportunity to seal their lips together, regardless of his words and  
wishes.  
  
//I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love//  
  
They entered Ryo's apartment. He flicked on the lights and tossed his coat  
on the nearest chair, then kicked his shoes off. Dee did the same. Little  
did Ryo know that he was being watched with a hungry eye.  
"What should I make?" Ryo asked, then turned to Dee.  
Dee wasted no time in charging after the beauty, pinning him against the  
nearest wall.  
"Oh Ryo...you're such a tease!" he said, then savagely claimed his lips  
without his consent.  
Ryo struggled to push him off, but it just simply wouldn't work. Dee's grip  
was way too powerful.  
  
//Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun//  
  
"Please," Ryo whispered helplessly as Dee attacked his neck, giving him  
tiny love bites. The bigger ones hurt, causing Ryo to yelp.  
"Please what? Please kiss you again? Please take you to bed? You know you  
want it Ryo. There's no fighting it anymore. I can see it."  
Ryo blushed the moment he knew what Dee was referring to. In the short time  
the love biting occurred, he had gotten harder and harder to the point  
where it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what come about.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be very careful."  
Their lips met again, only this time, Ryo responded, much to Dee's delight.  
  
//A new day has come//  
  
"You're very beautiful, Ryo," Dee breathed into his mouth, not showing him  
any mercy. His nosy hand traveled its way downwards into new territory,  
probingly checking out his desires. Ryo moaned, but showed no signs of him  
wanting to stop. Dee was more than willing to continue.  
"Finally...you see it my way."  
  
//Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy//  
  
They went to the kitchen, that being the closest room and it appeared that  
none of them could wait. Ryo never stopped kissing, which was odd to Dee.  
He must have really wanted it tonight. He allowed Dee to lift him up onto  
the counter in a sitting position, lips not removing. Dee had made sure he  
sucked every inch of those luscious lips ten times over again, for it was  
his life long dream, or as it appeared. Ryo moaned at the sensation,  
allowing Dee's hands to roam free about his body, dropping to his upper  
thighs and caressing lovingly. Ryo gasped into his mouth as Dee's hands  
dipped in between his legs, itching them apart slowly, turning both of them  
on to a much further extent. Dee immediately hardened as Ryo yelped when  
fingers were brushed upon his newly hardened arousal.  
  
//Hush, love//  
  
"Oh Dee, what are you doing to me?!"  
"Shh...you're going to love it, I promise."  
Meanwhile, Dee's hands were taking toll to the button and zipper on Ryo's  
pants, undoing them avidly.  
Ryo's arousal pulsed with the need to be touched. For some reason, he  
didn't care about the laws of nature, he didn't care that men were supposed  
to be with women only, none of that crap mattered. All he knew was  
Dee was highly skilled with his mouth and would die to see what else he had  
in store for him.  
  
//I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love//  
  
"I want you," Ryo breathed, mimicking Dee's actions and unbuttoned his  
pants.  
Dee freed Ryo's cock from his pants and wasted no time in devouring the  
unusually large length into his hot mouth, vibrating the back of his throat  
to bring tiny cries escape his lover's lips. Ryo spread his legs further  
apart, wrapping the lower part around Dee's waist and connecting his feet  
together at his back. One hand held him up, while the other was demanding  
to be wrapped around something. His fingers chose Dee's hair. It wasn't  
long before they got tangled up in the midst of his ecstasy, while the  
other hand occasionally balled itself up, or clawed the hard countertop.  
  
//Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun//  
  
Loud moans and heavy breathing filled the room in all square inches. Dee's  
head bobbed up and down, deepthroating him wholly, not showing him any  
mercy...just the way Ryo liked it.  
He snapped his head back as he felt himself draw closer and closer to his  
climax. Dee's hair nearly ripped straight from the scalp and the other hand  
gripped now the edge of the countertop.  
"Make me come, please!" he breathed, not being able to take anymore.  
Dee grinned internally and sucked harder. His tongue brushing anywhere it  
could go around his shaft.  
With one final cry of his name and one last tug of his hair, he hit his  
climax, releasing his beautiful seed into Dee's eager mouth. His fingers  
detangled themselves from his hair as he panted his hardest. He didn't have  
much time to catch his breath, for their lips met again, allowing him to  
get a sample of how he tasted.  
  
//A new day has//  
  
"Why me?" Ryo breathed after Dee laid his head against his chest, loving  
the sound of his infuriated heartbeat. "Why me of all the hundreds of  
people out there?"  
Dee hugged him closer as he still sat on the countertop.  
"Because I like you. I like you a lot, Ryo. Call it love at first sight,  
whatever you will. The first time I put my lips to yours I knew you'd fall  
under my spell. Call it a fairytale burlesque, whatever. I know you did."  
"Dee..." Ryo whispered, then smiled small and sighed tiredly as he brushed  
his fingers lightly through Dee's hair this time.  
  
//Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun//  
  
"Let's go to bed," Dee said, picking up his new lover into his arms, not  
losing his smile for a second.  
Ryo laid his head up against his chest, listening to the calm heartbeat,  
putting him at ease.  
  
//A new day has come//  
  
Dee made sure Ryo was comfortable before sliding in beside him. He wanted  
to take it to the next level, but respected Ryo's mental wishes and would  
wait until he gave him permission. He had figured too well that Ryo liked  
what he had received, so it was only a matter of time before Dee would be  
granting him more.  
  
//Oh, a light//  
  
Ryo placed his head on Dee's bare shoulder and sighed contently and  
tiredly. If it got any better than that, he'd die and be in heaven.  
Dee turned off the light and snuggled in beside Ryo. He had no idea how he  
finally got him to come to his senses about him, but it worked.  
  
//Hush, now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy//  
  
"Are you okay?" Dee inquired randomly.  
"Yeah...just a little tired."  
"You'll be okay in the morning. Get some sleep."  
He would have reached over to kiss him goodnight, but couldn't move his  
head without disturbing him, so he just leaned into his head and used his  
free hand to hold onto his.  
  
//I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Hush, now//  
  
"Dee."  
  
//A new day//  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
//Hush, now//  
  
"I love you."  
  
//A new day// 


End file.
